


Well Endowed

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, MMWP, marauder era, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Startled, Remus sat up and blinked cluelessly at him. "What?" </p><p> "Shit, Moony...Where on earth have you been hiding that thing?" Sirius couldn't help but he utterly shocked. Remus was huge! </p><p>A faint pink tinge had fallen across Remus' cheeks. "Oh...er...I'm sorry? I just...well, it's actually a side effect...and I- Do you not want to now?" </p><p>"What? No! I still want to I just...Merlin, Rem, I wasn't expecting you to be so..er...gifted, that's all..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Endowed

**Author's Note:**

> JKR recently tweeted confirming that Remus is....gifted in the pants...and so, my friends asked me to write about the first time Sirius saw it. Here it is.

_This is it,_ Sirius thought through the haze of excitement that was currently flooding his brain as he and Remus snogged quite thoroughly on his bed. Not that they hadn't done this many times before, but this was different. They had the dorm to themselves, they had already shed their shirts and Remus' nimble fingers were working on the button of Sirius' trousers at this very moment. 

 Unable to conceal the moan that escaped his throat, Sirius lifted his hips up, allowing the other boy to tug the last remaining article of clothing off so that Sirius lay completely naked beneath him. Remus broke away from the heated kiss for a moment to stare down at his boyfriend.

 "We...We're really going to do this right now, aren't we?" Remus' voice was slightly panicked even through the huskiness. 

Sirius swallowed hard. "Yeah...I mean...Unless you don't-"

"I do!" 

 Sirius grinned, bringing a hand up to the back of Remus' neck and pulling him back down for another slow, deep kiss. "Good." His hand trailed down the werewolf's thin chest and stomach, dipping playfully into his navel and making the boy squirm on top of him which, in turn, made Sirius groan. He popped the button on Remus' muggle jeans open and pushed them down over his hips so that Remus could kick them off, sending them over the edge of the bed in a messy pile. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Remus' boxers -  _Oh Merlin yes it's happening -_ pulled them off as well and-

" _Holy fuck!"_

Startled, Remus sat up and blinked cluelessly at him. "What?" 

 "Shit, Moony...Where on earth have you been hiding that thing?" Sirius couldn't help but he utterly shocked. Remus was  _huge!_

A faint pink tinge had fallen across Remus' cheeks. "Oh...er...I'm sorry? I just...well, it's actually a side effect...and I- Do you not want to now?" 

"What? No! I still want to I just...Merlin, Rem, I wasn't expecting you to be so..er...gifted, that's all..." Sirius licked his lips, unable to keep his eyes off Remus' crotch. He did want this. He wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything...He just wasn't sure of- "So...er...which of us is meant to er...to do the-" 

"Fucking?" 

"Remus!" 

 "What? It's not like you've never heard me swear," Remus laughed nervously. This was true, Remus swore more than anyone Sirius had ever met. 

"Well yeah but...Not in this context! And certainly not...you know...about me!" his eyes darted back down to Remus' groin. "And with  _that!"_

Remus frowned slightly and sat back, crossing his arms self consciously over his chest and avoiding Sirius' eyes. "Sorry." he muttered. "We don't have to do this...this...this was a mistake. I'm sorry Sirius-" 

 "No- no, Remus don't...I'm sorry. I was just...surprised, that's all...I want this. I want _you._ Please?" He managed his best puppy eyes before pulling Remus back down into another kiss, which after a few moments restored their previous mood. Remus' hands tangled in the silky locks of Sirius' hair as Sirius' roamed hungrily over every inch of Remus' body, touching every scar and committing them to memory as their hips began to move together on their own accord. 

 This was new. The feeling of their equally hard, very naked, lengths rubbing together. Sirius was relatively sure they wouldn't even have to go any further than this to get each other off, this would do just fine, but Remus was making the most amazing noises in his ear and he just had to know what else he could make Remus do.  _Come on, Black. Where's all that Gryffindor courage?_

Slipping one hand between their bodies, he tentatively wrapped his fingers around Remus' member...or...he tried to.

 "Merlin's pants, Moony!" His voice was much squeakier than he would have liked it to be.

Remus sighed and sat up again. "Sirius! That is enough. Maybe...maybe this isn't the right time. Maybe we need try some other things before we...you know...do this."

 "But Moony! We never have the dorm to ourselves!" Sirius pouted, reaching up to stroke Remus' cheek. "I love you, Remus. I want to do this with you. We've been together for six months, I don't want to wait any longer." He took Remus' hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles. "Please, Remus..."

A small smile crept across Remus' face. "I love you too, Sirius." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Er...listen, why don't you be on top first? It'll be more comfortable for you and I'm use to pain, so-" 

A very familiar look of defiance took over Sirius' features and he grinned widely. "Is that a _challenge_ , Mister Moony? You think I can't take it? I assure you, I can take it!"

 Remus groaned and rolled his eyes. "Padfoot, it is not a challenge. It's a suggestion, and I just-" But Sirius had crushed their mouths together once more, and the hand that was around Remus' cock was stroking and pulling and twisting in earnest, trying to prove that this was okay, he was ready and he most certainly was not absolutely one hundred percent terrified. It must have worked, because Remus moaned softly into his mouth, hips bucking into Sirius' hand and he carefully brought his own hands down to Sirius' knees, gently nudging them apart. Blindly he felt around the bed for his wand, bringing it between Sirius' legs - 

 "What are you doing!" Sirius panicked.

"I can't just go on in with nothing to prepare you, Padfoot. We need a lubrication spell." 

 "Don't point your wand there!"

"Sweet Godric's balls, Sirius..." Remus bit back his frustration, surely he would explode long before fornicating with his boyfriend. Pointing his wand instead at his own hand, he muttered a spell that coated his fingers with a slick, cool solution. Back to kissing, the perfect distraction to what was about to happen.  _I want this. I want this. Moony. Moony. Moony-_

"MOONY!" 

 _"WHAT_!?" 

 "It's not going to fit! I can't do it! You're going to kill me! This is it! This is how i die! Being impaled by your freakishly large werewolf cock!"

"Padfoot, that is my  _finger."_

"Oh." Sirius relaxed once more against the pillows. "Continue, then..." 

Remus bit his lip. "Are you sure? Because if we keep going like this, it's never going to happen. Just- Just let me..." Then he did something with that finger that made fireworks explode in Sirius' brain. 

" _Oh fuck!"_ Sirius groaned, tangling his hands in the sheets. "Yes. Moony, please I'm sure...as long as you can do that again I am so very,  _very_ sure!" 

Awkward. The whole thing was awkward. Not like anything either of them had ever experienced before, and it took forever before it finally did happen (Sirius stopped him at least four more times.) but when it did-

Well...It didn't really last very long, but it was pretty perfect if they did say so themselves. 

Afterwards they both lay completely spent and sweaty, panting in each other's arms, tangled in the sheets.

"Fuck." Sirius swore quietly, staring at the canopy of his bed. 

 "Mmm...That is indeed what we just did." Remus chuckled, nuzzling Sirius' hair. "You alright?" 

Sirius nodded slowly. "Yeah. Throat's a little dry."

 "Not surprised. You're not exactly quiet, you know."

"We'll have to practice our silencing spells." Sirius croaked.

 "Hmmm," Remus hummed in agreement. "You should get some water."

" _You_ should get me some water. I can't walk because of you're bloody huge prick." 

 Rolling his eyes, Remus sat up. "As you wish, Princess." he pulled his jeans on and padded out of the room. When he returned moments later, James and Peter were returning from detention. 

 "Wow, Moony. And to think we thought Padfoot was the one that was whipped. And here you are fetching water for him?" James grinned. 

Remus threw him a rather rude hand gesture, "Well Prongs, why don't you ask Padfoot exactly why he couldn't go and get it himself?" 

James and Peter exchanged horrified glances. "I don't think we want to know, on second thought." Peter muttered, noticing the pile of clothes by the foot of Sirius' bed. 

"IT'S BECAUSE WE HAD AMAZING, MIND BLOWING SEX!" Came the proud voice of Sirius from behind the curtains. "AND MOONY IS HUNG LIKE A BLOODY HIPOGRIFF!" 

"Sirius!" Remus' eyes went wide and the color drained from his face. 

 "Alright, that's...more than I wanted to know..." James coughed awkwardly. "I guess...er...good for you, Moony?" 

"YOU SHOULD SEE IT, PRONGS! IT'S LIKE THE EIGHTH WONDER OF THE WORLD!"

 "I'll pass, Padfoot." 

"Sirius Black! That is enough!" 

 "Why don't they say that in any of the texts about werewolves? Like, P.S. They've got MASSIVE CO-" 

"SIRIUS!" Shouted the other three boys. 

 "Sirius, shut up or I'll make you shut up!" Remus growled, ripping the curtain back and climbing back into bed.

"...Challenge accepted..." 

James sighed "Want to go to Hogsmead, Pete?" 

"I want to be anywhere but here, to be honest." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
